Driven
by zivaisthetype
Summary: OneSHot Tiva Tony's  and some of Ziva's  thoughts in episode 'truth or consequences' when Tony first saw Ziva alive


Another OneShot(: This is sort of like a squeal to 'Revenge' (my other OneShot) but you certainly don't have to read that one to get this one, but it will make it more meaningful(:

**NCIS is** sadly **not mine**, either is the episode 'Truth or Consequences' which is what this OneShot is mostly based off of.

* * *

><p>The revenge had driven him, and now his plan had become a reality. His partner lay unconscious on the ground, the boss was some where out in the desert, and he was tied up in a hot bunker, forcefully injected with truth serum. He looked around the cell. Saleem had gone and besides the unconscious special agent lying on the floor, he was alone. Licking his lips and seriously wishing he had Chap Stick, the senior agent tilted his head back on the chair. He prayed that everything would go as plan. A terrorist cell would be stopped, Saleem would be killed, Ziva's death would not go unnoticed and most importantly, Anthony DiNozzo would get his revenge.<p>

He squirmed violently in the old chair. Being tied down, being restrained was not something he took easily. But it was his fault. He had volunteered for this. He had sent himself to this and he couldn't go back now. Truthfully, he didn't want to go back. Though he hated being tied down, being beaten until he couldn't breathe, he was happy. Saleem Ulman would die soon. Ziva would be proud if she saw him now.

He wondered if she thought about him before her life was taken. He had never gotten to apologize to her, to tell her how stupid he really had acted, and how much he cared for her. The thought of her being angry with him as she died nagged painfully down in his gut. He hated the feeling of not having set things straight with her. He knew he should've tried to call, no matter how much he knew she wouldn't answer, or even wrote, even though she wouldn't have written back.

He should've stepped off the plane before they took off. He should've apologized to her right then, before they left her behind, forever. He should've convinced her to come back, that this was his entire fault. He had had her back, but she didn't see it that way. He had killed some one she loved, and now she couldn't trust her own partner. He should've fought harder, told her that he cared for her and that she should trust him. He should've had her back in Africa. He should've been there to protect her.

"McGee." Tony whispered. There was no answer, but it was obvious that he was still breathing, still alive. The senior agent frowned, wanting desperately for the probationary agent to wake up and talk to him. He couldn't stand being locked into his own thoughts, forced to think about _her_ and all the things he _should've _done. He had lost her. There was nothing more to it.

Saleem Ulman busted through the bunker door carrying a woman with him. The murderer sat the starved woman in front of the NCIS Special Agent. Tony drew in a sharp breath. Gibbs had said that Saleem had a woman prisoner, but Tony never imagined her to look like this. Even with a bag over her head, that body looked oddly familiar. The long curls popping out reminded him of some one. He even recalled her faint breaths some where in his mind. He found himself holding his breath, hoping, as Saleem gripped the bag on the woman's head. And when he ripped it off, Tony saw her. For a moment he couldn't breathe. She was here, she was alive, and she was sitting right in front of him. It was like all his pain vanished in a split second. Everything seemed brighter as she looked up with those deep brown eyes and saw him for the first time.

But just as quick as his whole world lit up, it went back to darkness. Saleem whipped out his long blade and pulled Ziva's hair back. She gasped as her neck, that no longer was a host of her Star of David necklace, jerked back. Saleem played with the knife as a toy when he touched the blade to her throat.

"No, no, no! Stop. Stop!" Tony begged as he jumped up in his seat. He tried loosening the grip on the ties, but couldn't break his wrists free. He couldn't loose her again, not this time. He wouldn't let the basterd kill her in front of him. He had got her back, and he wasn't going to let go.

"When I get back, one of you will die." Saleem spat, leaving the room with his long blade gripped tightly in hand.

Tony and Ziva were left staring at each other. It was the first time he ever seen a hint of fear in her face and the sign of death in her eyes. There was lost confidence in her body, and lost of hope dwelled inside her heart. Her arms were covered in scars and bruises. The curls of her hair were ratted. She probably hadn't showered in months.

"Out of all the people in the world to find me, it had to be you." She spoke quietly, depressed out of her mind. Tony had to hold back from his joy. If this was how she was going to play it, he could follow the game just as easy.

"You're welcome. So are you glad to see me?"

"You should not have come." She sighed. He cocked his head towards her. He was obviously her to save her; she could see that right in front of her. The way she was acting pissed him off to complete insanity.

"Alright then, I'll just be going then." He used all his left over strength to try and lift himself out of the chair, to prove a point of course. "Oh yeah, that's right. Taken prisoner for you because we thought you weren't alive." The truth serum had a little kick at the end. He hoped she didn't notice that he was hinting feelings. If she was going to act all hidden, so was he. That's how their game worked.

"You, thought I was, dead?" She asked.

"Oh, oh yeah." He could feel words swarming up his throat. He had to bite his tongue to stop all the emotions, all the feelings, to revile themselves.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well McGee, he didn't think you were dead." He lied with difficulty looking down at the still unconscious agent. He couldn't let her win, he wouldn't tell her how much her cared for her now when she was acting he way she was. He had risked his life for her, and now she was shutting down. It was something she could do, though, her veins weren't filled with truth serum.

"Tony, why are you here?" She spat admittedly feeling shameful afterwards. Dirt covered his face, dry blood surrounded his body, and she could tell he was getting a little twitchy with the way Saleem had tied him down. Truthfully, he looked like hell. She had no doubt in her mind she did too, but it didn't matter. He had risked his life for her, and she was shutting him down. Maybe because she was finally convinced herself she was dead, that there was no hope for Ziva David anymore. But that was not true, not anymore. He was here, and she wasn't dead. Was she glad? Of course she was. He was here, all of them were. They hadn't left her, they were _saving _her.

Everything Tony did couldn't stop what slipped out of his mouth. "Couldn't live without you, I guess." And he noticed the small hint of a smile that formed around her chapped lips. It was enough for him; at least he knew that she was happy to see him. At least she knew that he was sorry. At least she knew that he would go to the end of the Earth just to save her. "I love you, Ziva." He admitted, this time, it was more of a choice. She gave him another smile, only a bit bigger this time. Ziva looked at the ground, shaking her head shamelessly.

"No you do not. I can see it in your eyes. You hardly believe it yourself." She whispered. Tony was stunned. He searched around on his mind for an answer. He had missed her so much. He had cried every night she was gone. He had slowly spiraled downward at work. He had loved her. Well, he still does.

"I do love you."

"Tell me the truth." He heard Ziva say. She sounded disappointed. He knew she _had _to feel the same way.

"Ziva look at me," he commanded. She did. Again, he saw those dark brown eyes. They seemed lost some how. He coughed a few times before talking. "It's hard for me to lie." She was silent. "I can't lie."

"You _can't_?" Ziva studied him. Maybe his twitchiness hadn't come from the fact that he was tied down, maybe Saleem had done something to him. Maybe Tony was telling her the truth. She met his bright green eyes, the way she did whenever they were in the bullpen together, alone usually.

"I love you too, Tony."

And it was over between the two of them. No more flirting, no more smiles, no more banter between either of them. They were so much more now, and either didn't mind. The revenge had driven Tony DiNozzo. He had got what he wanted; he had done what he came to do. He had been driven, and he had won.

* * *

><p>Please Review and tell me what you think(: And as Always, thanks for reading!<br>-Sam


End file.
